fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sophie Adventure
Sophie Adventure - urodzona 13.02.1889 roku w Nowym Yorku jako jedyne dziecko Ronalda Adventure i Jasmine Bridgetter. Amerykanka o austriackich korzeniach. Poznajemy ją w pierwszym rozdziale serii "Żyj i pozwól żyć" w której jest bohaterką pierwszoplanową. Z natury miła, sympatyczna, gotowa pomóc, a jednak również wyjątkowo szczera, a brak taktu jedynie odstrasza ludzi. Jest typową ekstrewantyczką. Czerpie energię podczas spotkań z bliskimi przyjaciółmi, uwielbia poznawać nowe osoby. Przyjaźni się z Hermioną, Nazz, Taylerem, Jolie i Ginny. Dba również o względy u swojej sympatii, Irvinga. Jej ojciec należy do organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Dzięki temu, Sophie ma wiele znajomości wśród pobliskich złoczyńców. Czerpie od nich wszelkiego rodzaju inatory, które pomagają jej radzić sobie wśród wrogo nastawionych do niej ludzi. Wyniosła z tego nienawiść do O.B.F.S.u. Wygląd Sophie jest dość niskiego wzrostu. Jej blond włosy sięgają ponad łopatki, a jej oczy są duże i brązowe. thumb|by [[user:Tu wstaw kreatywny nick|Tu wstaw kreatywny nick]]Nie posiada wad postawy, chodzi wyprostowana. Jest też raczej chuda i nie ma problemów z nadwagą. Wprost przeciwnie, we wczesnym dzieciństwie doskwierał jej niedobór wagi i wzrostu. Najczęściej można zobaczyć ją z szerokim uśmiechem. Ubiera się najczęściej w różową koszulkę na krótki rękaw, błękitną spódniczkę z czarnym paskiem i buty tego samego koloru. Osobowość thumb|left|Sophie by [[user:funnyFranky|funnyFranky]]Sophie z natury jest miłą, sympatyczną dziewczyną, której uśmiech prawie nigdy nie schodzi z twarzy. Cechuje ją kreatywność oraz rozsadzająca energia, nie pozwalająca jej usiedzieć w miejscu. Niestety, wszystko to zanika przez jej szczerość do bólu, brak taktu i za długi język. Bardzo szybko można wydusić z niej informacjie. Często nie trzeba nawet jej namawiać, gdyż ona chętnie opowiada różne historie swojego życia, czego ponosi nieprzyjemne konsekwencje. Często nie potrafi bronić swoich racji, jednak zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół. Jest konsekwentna w dążeniu do celu, stara się nie poddawać. Najlepszym dowodem jest fakt, iż jeżeli poprzysięgnie sobie zeswatanie jakieś pary, to ich zeswata. Lubi być w centrum uwagi, szczególnie gdy w okolicy znajduje się jej obiekt westchnień. W uczuciach jest stała, chociaż zbyt nachalna. Rodzina Sophie pochodzi z rodziny Adventure, która swoje korzenie ma w Austrii. Jako iż była tzw. wpadką, nigdy nie poznała swojej biologicznej matki, gdyż wychowywał ją ojciec. Nie ma też pojęcia o istnieniu swoich kuzynach, gdyż Ronald odciął się od reszty rodziny. Ma za to dobry kontakt z swoją ciotką i jej synem. Ronald Adventure (ojciec) Ronald jest 31letnim szalonym naukowcem należącym do organizacji B.A.B.E.C.Z.K.A. Jego pracą jest budowanie inatorów za pomocą których chce zawładnąć nad całym nowym światem (dwie Ameryki). 01.07.2001 okazuje się, że związał się z nową kobietą i żyje z nią w konkubinacie. Mężczyzna z zawodu jest wojskowym, jednak nigdy nie potrafił odnaleźć się w Armii. Jest typem samotnika, wolącym trzymać się z dala od innych. Gdy dowiedział się, że w wieku 18 lat zostanie ojcem, przestraszył się. Początkowo popierał plany swojej dziewczyny by oddać dziecko do adopcji, jednak gdy zobaczył córkę po raz pierwszy, nie potrafił oddać jej komukolwiek. Udało mu się przekonać prawnych opiekunów, by przejęli opiekę nad nią, aż on się nie usamodzielni. Od tego czasu zaczął szybciej dorastać, podjął pierwszą pracę na pełen etat w wieku 19 lat, aż w końcu, jako szalony naukowiec, wyprowadził się z córką do Nowego Yourku. Z dala od rodziny. Sophie przez wiele lat była jego jedyną miłością. Dlatego, nawet gdy ma już kobietę, córka stanowi centrum jego wszechświata. Bardzo ją kocha, czasem zbytnio rozpieszcza. Wtajemnicza ją w swoją działalność, choć przeczuwa, że ją to nie interesuje. Bardzo o nią dba, a jednocześnie stara trzymać z dala od O.B.F.S.u. Sophie dostrzega starania ojca i choć nie lubi jego pracy, udaje przed nim zakochaną w Organizacji. Jasmine Bridgetter (matka) .... Nazz Jefferson (kuzynka) Chociaż dziewczyny są kuzynkami, nie znały się. Obie kojarzyły się jedynie ze zdjęć, które i tak nie wiele thumb|182px|Nazz i Sophie by [[user:funnyFranky|funnyFranky]]mówiły. Było to spowodowane konfliktem między ich ojcami. Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero, gdy miały 13 lat i poszły do tego samego gimnazjum. Gdy tylko dowiedziały się o tym, nawet nie czekały, by w końcu się poznać. Spodziewały się, że mogą mieć jakieś wspólne tematy, jednak nawet dla nich zaskoczeniem było to, jak wiele je łączy. Fakt, że obie są dość specyficzne, a przez to odstające od reszty sprawił, że lata rozłąki nie miały już znaczenia. Większość przerw spędzają razem, wyjątkiem nie jest czas poza szkołą. Uważają się nie tylko za kuzynki, ale i wspólniczki zbrodni. Często mówią na siebie "sis". Relacje Fineasz Flynn Sophie poznała Fineasza już pierwszego dnia w Danville, gdy ten dostrzegł ją rozmawiającą z Hermioną. Gdy tylko zaprosił ją do ogródka zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna podziela jego zainteresowania. Polubił ją za kreatywność i specyficzne podejście do życia. Również i ona szybko znalazła z nim wspólny język. Ich przyjaźń jednak nie przetrwała na tyle długo, gdyż już w gimnazjum nie zamieniają prawie żadnego słowa. Ich znajomość można więc określić jako "dobrzy znajomi". Ferb Fletcher ... Hermiona Ulaniuk ... Irving Du Bois Sophie zakochała się w Irvingu od pierwszego wejrzenia. Od tego momentu nie odstępuje go na krok, tym samym nie dając żyć. Uważa go za chodzący ideał, nie będąc nawet świadomą jego wad. Bardzo często śledzi go, lub robi zdjęcia z ukrycia. Ciężko powiedzeć czy jest miłość, czy raczej obsesja. Ciężko jest określić co dokładnie czuje Irving względem młodej Adventurówny, gdyż on sam nie jest tego świadomy. Z jednej strony boi się jej, często czuje się przez nią osaczony, lub zawstydzony. A z drugiej strony, tęskni za nią, gdy długo nie ma jej w pobliżu. Nie pozwala jej obrazić, czy znieważyć. Nie stroni również od komplementów, lecz wypowiada je zazwyczaj nieświadomie. Loren Rarity ... Proces powstawania Sophii Z początku Sophie miała być jedynie postacią na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. Nie miała odgrywać w moich fikcjach rzadnej roli. Miała być psycholką, mającą obsesję na punkcie Fineasza i Ferba, a jej związek z Irvingiem istniał jedynie w jej wyobraźni. Zmieniło się to jednak gdy wymyśliłam Hermionę. Potrzebowałam wtedy kogoś, kto by jej towarzyszył. Początkowo miała być to Izabela, jednak w związku z zainteresowaniem Hermiony Fineaszem zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu. Wtedy postanowiłam wyciągnąć Sophię z szuflady. Jednak dużo się nie zmieniło. W pierwszych odcinkach jest psycho-fanką Fineasza i Ferba, a jej uczucie do Irvinga przypomina bardziej obsesję. Stopniowo zaczyna się to zmieniać. Sophie z odcinka na odcinek stawała się coraz bardziej łagodna. Ostecznie Sophie jest szalona i nieogranięta, jednak jest też empatyczna i gotowa do pomocy. Inne informacje *Uwielbia gotować.thumb|Sophie i [[Proczadzikowcy zrobieni z base.]] *Uwielbia wszystko co jest malinowe. *Ma listę 10 misji życiowych, które muszę wypełnić przed czterdziestką *Jest buddystką. *Nie potrafi kłamać. *Zna język niemiecki. *W serii "Adoptowana" (autorstwa Sary124) należy do Bandy szkolnych żartowniś. *Istnieje uniwersum w którym Sophie ma córkę, której twórcą nie jest EkawekaDxC, a nazywa się Marlene Du Bois. "Najlepsza swatka wszech czasów" W odcinku "Powrót do domu" w Sophii zapala się 6 zmysł. Postanawia pogodzić Buforda i Loren. Do tego celu idzie do trzeciowymiarowego Baljeeta (trzeciowymiarowego gdyż akcja rozgrywała się w trzecim wymiarze). Ten nie wiedział, że pochodzi ona z innego wymiaru i wziął ją za Sophie pochodzącą z jego wymiaru, tej której się panicznie bał. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to i wzieła od niego sari. Od tego momentu gdy je zakłada staje się Sophie, najlepszą swatką wszech czasów. Wystąpienia thumb|360px|Sophie by [[user:Sara124|Sara124]] Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Kandydat do serca Stefy *Chwała Złemu Trio Adoptowana (seria Sary124) *Rozdział 2 thumb|świąteczne wydanie Sophie by [[user:funnyFranky|funnyFranky]] *Rozdział 3 *Rozdział 5 *Rozdział 6 *Rozdział 9 Mieszanina niejednorodna *Nowe funcje smartfona Story (seria funnyFranky) *Bo tak Niebieskowłosa tajemnica *Nowe w mieście *Po intenrnetach i nie tylko *I wszystko jasne! *Tylko przyjaciele *Zmieszane uczucia *Nieodkryta tajemnica... *Mój brat? *Nieoczekiwana zmiana *Pan i Pani Fletcher *Podróż w czasie *Inne galaktyki *Wojna *Na księżycu Jowisza *Pułapka *Od śmierci nie uciekniesz *Następca tronu *Szaleństwo Scarlett *Ogrom wszechświata *Przelana krew *Znowu na Ziemi *Zawodowa łamaczka serc *Inny wymiar *Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi *Tajemnice trzeciego wymiaru *Niebieskowłosa historia i nowe moce *Królowa zemsty *Dwie Hermiony *Powrót do domu *Wymazane wspomnienie *Ta jedna chwila *Nowa przygoda *Co przyniesie czas *Koleżanka z przyszłości *Determinacja *Trójkąty *Moda na krowę *Działamy spontanicznie *Kobieta z ekranu *Ostatni taniec *Jeszcze nie jest za późno *Carpe Diem *Umywam ręce od odpowiedzialności! *Zjednoczenie rodziny Rarity *Gwardia Valmiry i Jake'a *Niemiecka piosenka *Za wolność naszą i waszą *To jest wojna! Pełnometrażowe *Lemury, pistolet i proszek - czyli jak rozzłościć Stephanie *Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę *Poniedziałek, początek nieszczęścia *Proczadzikowe konwersacje *W szponach fanonu *Malinki *Ocean Niespokojny (autorstwa Sary124) Opowiadania pisane na czace *Zabójstwo coś tam i jeszcze coś Na konkursy/UR *(Nie)zwykły dzień Amandy *Czekoladowa zdrada o posmaku krwi i siana Inne *Zwykła historia miłosna *Ferbastyczna szkoła **Internet między światy Część 1 **Internet między światy Część 2 (w piosence) *Sacrum **Srebrny sedes (tylko wspomniana) **Horyzont zdarzeń *Urodzinowe maliny *Szkoła z internatem **Kto chce zostać milionerem? *Gadka szmatka Galeria Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie